l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Sir Exsixten (Iron Sky)
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Mini Stat Block Exsixten's Statblock Sir Exsixten, Male Warforged Fighter 1 Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12 AC: 19, Fort:17, Reflex:13, Will:13 -- Speed:5 HP:33/33, Bloodied:16, Surge Value:8, Surges left:13/13 Initiative +1, Action Points: 1 Powers: color=GreenCrushing Surge/color, color=greenBrash Strike/color, color=greenCombat Challenge/color, color=redHack and Hew/color, color=redWarforged Resolve/color, color=redPiecemeal Chainmail/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayVillain's Menace/color Opportunity Attack: +8 vs. AC, 1d12+4 damage and enemy movement is stopped and Sir Exsixten gains 4 temporary hitpoints. Notes: Sir Exsixten does +2 damage while he has any temporary hitpoints. /sblock Fluff Description:'See picture above. Sir Exsixtan is a warforged made a gleaming steel and hard oak. He stands erect, walks tall, and often strikes dramatic poses. On one arm is a symbol shaped roughly like a red cross, with "X610" painted in block letters below it. '''Background:'Sir Exsixten was created for some purpose long ago. What that purpose was is unknown, for now he believes he is Sir Exsixten, Champion of the Order of the Red Plus, set out to rescue maidens in distress, slay dragons, right wrongs, and generally be the hero. He has been deactivated for a long time, but recently came into the possession of the gnomish historian Fizzenden who found him lying under the rubble in the ruins of an ancient, destroyed Eladrin city... '''Hooks: *Sir Exsixten is gung-ho about anything that has even a trace of daring-do, adventure, danger, glory, or righteousness about it. It doesn't take much to get him off championing some cause, often blowing whatever he's up to way out of proportion so it's suitably epic. Kicker: *Sir Exsixten was created for some specific purpose long ago. What was it? Math Attributes Strength: 16 Base +2 (Warforged) = 18 Dex: 12 Base = 12 Con: 16 Base + 2 (Warforged) = 18 Int: 8 Base Wis: 14 Base Cha: 10 Base Defenses AC: 10 Base + 6 Armor + 1 Enhancement + 2 Shield = 19 Fort: 10 Base + 4 Strength + 2 Fighter = 16 Reflex: 10 Base + 1 Dexerity + 2 Shield = 13 Will: 10 Base + 2 Wisdom + 1 Warforged = 13 Hitpoints 15 Base + 18 Constitution = 33hp Surges: 9 Base + 4 Constitution = 13 Saving Throws +2 to vs ongoing damage Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +4 Strength + 2 Proficiency = +6 Melee Damage: 1d12 Waraxe + 4 Strength = 1d12+4 Ranged Attack: +4 Strength +2 Proficiency = +6 Ranged Damage: 1d6 Handaxe + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Powers Crushing Surge Attack: +4 Strength + 2 Proficiency = +6 Crushing Surge Damage: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength = 1d12+4 Brash Strike Attack: +4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Power = +8 Brash Strike Damage: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength + 4 Constitution = 1d12+8 Hack and Hew Attack: + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency = +6 Hack and Hew Damage: 1W (1d12) + 4 Strength = 1d12+4 Villain's Menace Attack: 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency = +6 Villain's Menace Damage: 2W (2d12) + 4 Strength = 2d12+4 Class Features Combat Superiority(+Wisdom to OA attacks, enemy stops movement), Battlerage Vigor(Gain Constitution extra temporary HP if hit or miss with Invigorating power, gain 4 temps if hit with melee or close power, +2 to damage while have temporary hit points) Racial Features Living Construct(Don't eat, drink, breathe, or sleep), Warforged Resolve(Power), Warforged Mind(+1 Will), Warforged Resilience(+2 saves vs. ongoing damage, minimum 10 on death saves), Unsleeping Watcher(4 hours inactivity for extended rest) Skills Fighter Skills: Athletics, Heal, Intimidate Feats Level 1 Feat: Weapon Proficiency Waraxe Regional Benefits Background: Found in the Wild. Background benefit: +2 Heal checks. (Primal Power) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority *Inescapable Waraxe +1(Level 3) !!!!! *Amulet of Life +1(Level 5) !!! *Guantlets of Blood(Level 4) !! *Iron Armbands of Power(Level 6) ! Character Builder Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Sir Exsixten, level 1 Warforged, Fighter Fighter: Combat Superiority Fighter Talents: Battlerager Vigor Background: Found in the Wild (+2 to Heal) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 18, Dex 12, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 8. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 16, Con 16, Dex 12, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 8. AC: 19 Fort: 16 Reflex: 13 Will: 13 HP: 33 Surges: 13 Surge Value: 8 TRAINED SKILLS Intimidate +6, Heal +9, Athletics +6 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics -2, Arcana, Bluff -1, Diplomacy -1, Dungeoneering +2, Endurance +3, History, Insight +2, Nature +2, Perception +2, Religion, Stealth -2, Streetwise -1, Thievery -2 FEATS Level 1: Weapon Proficiency (Waraxe) POWERS Fighter at-will 1: Brash Strike Fighter at-will 1: Crushing Surge Fighter encounter 1: Bell Ringer Fighter daily 1: Villain's Menace ITEMS Chainmail, Heavy Shield, Waraxe, Handaxe (3), Piecemeal Chainmail +1 = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Tracking Treasure 10gp from Marna is Missing +1 Piecemeal Chainmail from Marna is Missing XP 213 XP from Marna is Missing Changes Level 1 Retraining: Changed Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Status Approved as level 1 PC by renau1g & THB Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters